Misadventures in Babysitting
by You May Call Me Red
Summary: What happens when April gets stuck with Meredith's kids. Japril fluffiness. You have been warned.


**A/N **Super short Japril fluff. AU-ish or futuristic, whichever you want to call it. Probably already done, BUT I REGRET NOTHING!

**Disclaimer **Own absolutely nothing.

**Misadventures in Babysitting.**

Meredith was sick. So as she stood on the doorstep of her most maternal friend, handing over her two children, her voice was throaty and congested. "You're sure you're okay with this?" she repeated for the billionth time. "I mean, I don't want them to get the flu but it's your day off and…" she trailed off, knowing April wouldn't care.

"Oh, yeah," April said, waving her away. "I'm fine. You just go home and get some rest, okay? No offense, but you look terrible." She took Zola's hand and shifted Ally's weight from one arm from the other. "Wave bye-bye to Mummy," she cooed to the 5 month old baby and her 3 year old sister.

As Meredith disappeared, sneezing as she went, April led the girls into her and Jackson's apartment. "We're going to have so much fun," she declared, grinning. Zola and Ally just blinked at her. It wasn't long before she realised that she'd spoken too soon.

xx

_Two Hours Later_

xx

"Zola! Come on," April screeched, not caring if she woke up Ally. "This isn't funny!" She ducked down and looked under the coffee table before checking behind the TV. "Unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable."

Strolling through the door and dropping his keys onto the kitchen counter, Jackson frowned. "What's unbelievable, babe?" He walked over to his fiancé and tried to pull her in for a kiss.

Darting away, she resisted the urge to bang her fists against the floor and have a full-blown tantrum. "I lost a child," she cried. "There is a child loose in this apartment and I can't find her anywhere." Struck with an idea, she looked in the DVD cabinet. Nothing. "This cannot be happening to me," she groaned as she continued on her rampage.

Frowning, "You lost a child? What child?"

"Huh? Oh, Meredith's." She really had no idea how the details were important. "Now stop standing there and help me look for-"

Jackson's eyes almost flew out of his head. "You lost Grey and Shepherd's kid?" he yelled. "How the hell did you do that? They're going to kill us!" He ran to see if she was in one of the kitchen cupboards.

On the verge of tears, April bit her lip. "No! No, you do not get to freak out. I get to freak out. You- you have to stay calm and collected and help me find this goddamn devil girl whilst simultaneously stopping me from eating my own hair!" She barrelled down the hall.

After making sure Ally was still sound asleep in her and Jackson's bed, she peeked under it to see if Zola was there. "She couldn't have left," she reasoned with herself. "The door was unlocked, and she can hardly reach the handle anyway…"

"She's not anywhere in the kitchen, living room or laundry," Jackson announced, materialising in the doorway.

"And she's not here, either," April added. "So where the hell could she-"

The two of them looked at each and their eyes widened. "Bathroom!" they screamed in unison before they tore back down the hall.

They checked the tub, shower, sink and towel closet before she sat cross-legged against the wall. "We're going to die horribly painful deaths, aren't we?" she asked in a cool monotone.

"Yes," he answered as he slid down next to her. "Yes we are." He patted her knee. "And then we're going to Hell because you lost a freaking child."

Laughing bitterly, she snorted. "I'm going to Hell," she corrected. "I'm the one who lost Zola; you just couldn't find her. I'm going to Hell while you sunbake in Heaven because you're freakishly perfect in almost every way."

Jackson sighed. "It was nice knowing you," he said. "It's a shame we'll never get to see our wedding with the mints and the butterflies."

"Yeah," she agreed. "It really is." April leaned her head against his shoulder just as a strange sound caused her to bolt upright. "Do you hear that?"

Eyes glued to the cupboard under the sink, he nodded.

Silently, they made their way over to the source of the tapping and wrenched open the doors. They tried to pick her up and in response, Zola squirted the nearest shampoo into April's eye.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she cried over and over like a mantra as she stumbled to the shower to wash it out.

Not long after Jackson had dragged Zola kicking and screaming from the room, April heard a knock on the door and her soon-to-be husband say darkly, "I don't know why we have your children, Shepherd, but we never want to see them again. Ever." The door slammed.

Finding Jackson in the kitchen, April walked over to him and basked in the familiar warmth as he pulled her into his arms. "We'd make terrible parents," he murmured as he pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

Grinning up at him, she replied, "I guess now's a bad time to tell you that I'm pregnant, yeah?"

**A/N **Writing fluff is so much fun! Anyway, just so you know, Ally's full name is Alexandra (after Alexandra Caroline Grey) but they call her Ally because calling her Lexie is too painful.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
